Cards
Are the main interaction and tools of combat in Night of the full moon. How to Obtain Cards can be obtained by Leveling up, Bought at Grimalkin's shop or (In normal mode) acquired from certain enemies during certain dialogue choices, or by trading with the Card Collector. Level Some cards possess card levels, which once leveled up can boost the strength of their effects, some cards can also be used to level down other cards in combat. Card types Currently, Night of the Full Moon has 7 types of cards. Attack Cards These cards have no cost restriction and their main goal is to cause damage and sometimes they also possess a special ability, although their usefulness doesn't costs much to the user, they have medium power level. Attack cards are recognized by their Red colored frame. Action Cards These cards are restricted to their action cost, their main use is to boost strategies rather than being the strategy themselves, they serve for a large number of purposes that include: card draw, damage boost, halting enemy movements or generation of resources. Action Cards are recognized by their Yellow colored frame. Mana Cards Mana cards don't have any cost restriction and their main goal is to accumulate mana for the following use of spell cards, some possess attack and other special properties with low power level. Mana cards are recognized by their Blue colored frame. Spell Cards Spell cards are restricted by their mana cost, most of their purposes are to create large bursts of damage to compensate their costs, they possess a very high power level. Spell cards are recognized by their Purple colored frame. Prayer Cards Mostly found on Nun Runs, Prayer cards offer a good range of devasting effects like healing, burst damage and card draw, to activate their effect they need to wait the same amount of turns of their prayer counter. Although somehow potent and decent, their attack can be very slow since they depend on their prayer counter to be activated, most of them can be adjusted to a certain number of turns making their strategy and use more flexible, the more they take to be activated more powerful is their effect, and as such their power level is variable. Prayer cards can be recognized by their White colored Frame. Counter Cards Their main goal is to block enemy movement and obtain advantages by doing it, they can be a useful way to mitigate damage and slowing the opponent a bit. Counter cards can be recognized by their pink colored frame. Equipment Cards These cards are used to boost the player with passive abilities like, damage boosting, mana gain, direct damage or resource generation. Although these cards have no cost restriction they need to be worn by they player to exert their special skill. Equipment cards may be equipped in battle by being drawn or may be worn into battle, by assigning them to equipment slots before you go into battle. Equipment cards are recognized by their Green colored frame. Special Cards The rarest kind of Card, most of their use inside battles come from the Prank cards which inutilize enemy card draw and polute their deck, their use outside of battle is purely comercial, refreshing the shop or giving random cards. Special cards can be recognized by their gray-purple colored frame. Category:Card